This disclosure relates to a damper for a fan drive gear system for a gas turbine engine.
Gear trains are used in gas turbine engines to provide a gear reduction between a turbine section and a fan, for example. The gear train is supported relative to a static structure. During operation, the gear train generates vibrational inputs to the static structure and other components, which may be undesirable. Additionally, the supporting structure may transmit vibrational inputs to the fan drive gear system that may be coincident or undesirable to the fan drive gear system. Typically, a flex support having a bellow secures the gear train to the static structure to permit some relative movement between the gear train and the static structure.